Night Pheonix
by LilDevyl
Summary: Hogwarts gets introduced to her Dark Knight. Patrolling the halls and grounds at night to keep the students, staff and teachers safe from harm. Harry Gordon Potter is the Night Phoenix.
1. The Placement

**Night Phoenix**

 **Summary:** Hogwarts gets introduced to her Dark Knight. Patrolling the halls and grounds at night to keep the students, staff and teachers safe from harm. Harry Gordon Potter is the Night Phoenix.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Placement**

 **(The Headmaster's Office)**

This was supposed to be a joyous and celebrating day! The Great Hall was in full celebrating mode. Several students were literally grabbing mugs full of fire whisky, elf made mead, and even some muggle made beer (Albus had been meaning to try it for some time now). And so many other celebrations have been going on as well. Albus must have seen and heard by at least a dozen celebrations on his way to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, that led to someone being a little careless, but the Ministry took care of that, so no harm done.

Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was defeated, no more, and "supposedly" dead. Albus would say "supposedly" dead because even though the Nursery was in ruins along with many other parts of the house. Voldemort was announced dead without his body to be found. But no one could have survived something like that without _any_ sort of trace, magical or other means. So, the Ministry had declared Voldemort dead! Albus, for the Wizarding World's sake and as selfish as this might sound, prayed that Voldemort truly was dead.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the Headmaster's Office with a heavy heart as he looked upon the mountain high stack of papers. Several of thoughs papers were the release papers, the Headmaster had granted the students. Albus decided to give the students a week off to go and see their families. And unfortunately to also go and pay their last respects to those family members and friends that didn't make it. This was (how did the Muggles put it?) the darkest before the dawn for the Wizarding World. How many lives had been lost? Too many. How many families had been torn apart because of this war? More than Albus would like to count.

Which brought Albus to his next dilemma. Looking over at the two pieces of parchment that Albus never thought he would be seeing in his life time. A copy of the death certificates of James and Lily Potter. Albus sighed heavily at the thought of losing two of his best students.

James, yes he was an arrogant spoilt brat, but he had no problem in standing up for what he thought was right. James stood by his friends to the bitter end and had absolutely no problem in spending his money on them as long as they were comfortable with it. Albus remembered that unfortunate fiasco that involved another student of his, Severus Snape. James was literally begging Albus to not expel Remus for what had happened. Even going so far as to _willing_ to take the entire blame and be expelled himself and even take all the charges, if it came to that. Albus, to say the least, was shocked and surprised that James was willing to go that far for a friend. Thank Merlin they didn't have to go that far though.

Lily, on the other hand, was by far one of the brightest witches of her age. She kept wanting to experiment with different potions to make them better. Trying to figure out how to incorporate some of the Muggle medicines into the Wizarding World. She also had a fiery temper and had no problem in keeping James and his friends in order around the Gryffindor Tower. She really did had them shrink back from one of her infamous tirades. And like James, Lily had no problem in standing up for herself, her friends and then some. It was a shame to what happened to them.

Albus let out another heavy sighed as he looked at another leaflet of parchment. This one was the medical report of one Harry James Potter, the one and only son to James and Lily Potter. Albus was both shocked and relieved at the same time, when young Harry, was found unharmed besides the scar on his forehead. How in the Wizarding and Muggle World did young Harry survived the killing curse? Albus wasn't even sure himself on how that was possible but he was glad none the less. Harry had survived, and was declared to the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus _still_ would love to know how in the Wizarding World did, Rita Skeeter found out about Harry surviving that dreadful night.

But unfortunately, Albus needed to find a place to put young Mr. Potter. James was an only child and his parents (May their spirits rest in peace) were on the receiving end of a Death Eater's raid. Lily's parents were out of the question as well. Their health wasn't good and Albus couldn't do that them. It wouldn't be fair to them, or to young Harry.

And Harry's Godparents well **. . .** Harry's Godmother Alice and her husband Frank Longbottom were unable to take care of Harry; they were currently residing in Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's Hospital, thanks to the Lestranges.' And Harry's Godfather, no one could find him, let alone get in contact with Sirius to see what was going on. Albus truly hoped that nothing _had_ happened to Sirius. That would be just too much travesty for one person to handle in their life time. No, both Godparents were out of the question and Albus couldn't bring himself to give the care of young Harry James Potter over to Augusta Longbottom (Franks' mother); for fear that she would try to raise him as a second James Potter.

But then Albus remember someone whom could be able to take care of young Harry. A young women named Petunia Dursley nee Evens, the older sister of Lily Potter nee Evens had written him a very lovely and heart felt letter. Asking and nearly begging Albus for her to be able to attend the same school as her sister, Lily. But alas, since Petunia didn't show any signs of having magic, Albus had to reject her letter. However, it had been over a decade since Albus had to kindly let Petunia down about not being able to come to Hogwarts and with all those followers of Voldemort still out there.

Albus knew that he was taking a huge risk. Petunia could easily blame the Wizarding World for taking her sister away from her all those years ago and now **. . .** Now, Petunia truly did have a ligament reason to hate the Wizarding World. For the simple reason of not being able to patch things up with her sister. Albus knew that Petunia hated magic but she does have a caring husband and little one about the same age as Harry. Surely the jealous feelings had subsided. Surely, Petunia didn't resent her sister that much to not take care of her own nephew?

Albus would make the arrangements of young Harry Potter residing at his Aunt's House first thing in the morning. This was going to be very difficult and hard decision. Albus just hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake but something in his gut was telling him that he could very well likely be doing just that.


	2. A New Home

**A/N:** In _Night Pheonix and the Sorcerser's Stone_ Harry Potter was raised by Bruce Wayne and had became Gotham's Night Pheonix instead of Robin. It was this story that inspired me to write this crossover. Hope you enjoy and please check that story as well.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A New Home**

 **(Dursley Home)**

The Dursleys were the most pristine "normal" kind of family. Their front and back lawn were perfectly mowed, not a single blade of grass was out of place. The flowers were all different colors and were in perfect place, not a single sight of grass or weeds. The inside of the house wasn't so different as the outside of the house. The walls were a pale cream color with a pale tan like color of wall paper boarder. The kitchen was an off white color on the walls, porcelain white tiles and an almond color refrigerator.

It had been sometime since the Dursleys had that unsuspected surprise of their unnatural nephew. The mantel was littered with photographs of what looked like a little pink beach ball wearing different color bonnets. But Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby and the photos showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on the carousel at the local fair, playing a video game with his father and being kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all of another boy whom, lived in the house, as well. Yet, Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long.

His Aunt Petunia came rapping on the door. "Up! Get up! Now!" She rapped on his door again. "Up!" She screeched.

Harry heard her moved to the kitchen and put a frying pan on the stove. Harry rolled over on his cramped and lumpy bed that should have been tossed a long time ago. But the Dursleys didn't and certainly couldn't "afford" to spend any money that involved their nephew. "Freaks like you don't deserve nice things, you stupid ignorant boy!" His Aunt was back outside the door, "Are you up yet?"

"Nearly," Harry answered honestly.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare burn it, or no breakfast for a week! I want everything to be perfect on Duddy's Birthday."

Harry rolled his eyes and fought hard not to groan. Dudley's birthday, how could he have forgotten? It wasn't like Dudley kept bragging to their entire class about all the things his Mommy and Daddy would be showering him with. Or the fact that Dudley kept rubbing it in Harry's face that he gets everything he wants because Mommy and Daddy love and favorite him the best and Harry was a good for nothing freak. The Dursleys would spend all of their so called hard earned money on their "precious baby angel." And hand Harry all of his handy-me-downs with the biggest and nastiest sneer. Along with his foot long chores list he had to do just to make sure he gets, his dessert plate of food each and every day.

After Harry had gotten dressed, he went to the Kitchen and started up breakfast. Of course his Aunt watched him like a hawk and sniffed and sneered at his horrid appearance and attire. Choosing to ignore the fact that she bought them for her son a long time ago and just casted them off to Harry without a second thought. Harry would be six within a couple of months, he was wearing clothes that fitted his cousin Dudley, when his cousin was about three or four years old. Even after it being a couple of years since Dudley had worn it. It was still a little too baggy on Harry.

Harry often wondered if his Aunt knew that she was setting her son and husband up for an early heart attack at the rate they kept expanding. Then again, his Aunt and Uncle catered to Dudley's every whim, like they kept turning a blind eye and a deaf ear about their son's bullying. But they have absolutely no problem in making up excuses and causing a scene every time they're called to the Principal's Office, with the "my son would never do such a thing like that!" routine. And then try to turn it around blame it on Harry. Of course, Harry often had gotten blamed and punished for Dudley's misdeeds.

Harry was finishing up frying the eggs before his cousin came in. Dudley's favorite entertainment was getting Harry into trouble and getting away with it because his parents would believe him and never the "ungrateful little freak." Harry was putting the plates of egg and bacon, on the table when his cousin came in with his father. Which was very difficult considering the mountain of presents on the table. Dudley was basically a miniature version of Uncle Vernon, if you could even put Dudley and miniature in the same sentence. Dudley, was a large boy, with very little neck, water blue eyes, a thick head of blond hair, and a scrunched up nose that he loved to turn up at anyone that he and his family looked down upon.

Dudley started counting his presents. It looked like Dudley had gotten the television he had been nagging his father for, a new computer, some new computer games, a Nintendo, Nintendo games (Dudley just couldn't go a day without playing one video game). And some more games and new toys that Harry had his suspicions would be in Dudley's second bedroom within a week of Dudley being bored of them. It also looked like Dudley had gotten a scooter that he practically wailed about to his Mom when they went Christmas Shopping. Exactly _why_ Dudley wanted a scooter was beyond Harry. Since, Dudley hated anything that involved exercise and his parents often wrote him notes (excuses) for Dudley to get out of Gym class. Even though Dudley and his gang made sure that no one in their class liked Harry or even so much as to say hi to Harry, let alone pick Harry for Gym class teams.

Dudley's face fell, "Twenty two! But had gotten twenty last year!"

"Darling you didn't count this nice big one from Aunt Marge underneath the one from Mommy and Daddy," Aunt Petunia coddled.

Aunt Petunia always catered to Dudley's every whim no matter what. Food, she made Harry cook, then gave Dudley all he wanted, even if he didn't eat it all and just went to the trash. Watching television, Aunt Petunia had no problem in letting Dudley watch whatever television show there was, no matter how late it was on at night. Or letting Dudley watch television, while Harry had to do both of their homework and still had to do all of his chores. While being the Dursleys's goffer for the entire even until they retired for the night.

Harry seeing a Dudley tantrum coming on, quickly wolfed down his bacon and eggs. Just encase Dudley suddenly decided turned the table over and get Harry into trouble for his temper tantrum. His Aunt Petunia, also sensing danger said, "And while we're out we'll buy you two new presents. How's that for my little Duddy?"

"Oh, alright. So, I'll have **. . .** twenty **. . .** twenty **. . .** " Dudley trailed off. He was trying hard to figure out what that would get him. It looked like it was hard work, but then again, since Harry did all of their homework.

"Twenty five sweetums," Aunt Petunia answered for him.

Oh, my. Would his Aunt Petunia quit catering and coddling Dudley and let him actually do the work? Oh, wait this was Dudley they were talking about. The only hard work he ever did was beat people up, and steal their lunch money. And do whatever he could to get Harry in to trouble, so he could just laugh about it to his friends at Harry's expense.

* * *

 **(Hotel Gotham City)**

Uncle Vernon worked at Grunnings and looked like he was going to have a promotion to be Director of the establishment. Uncle Vernon had gotten a deal of a life time to do a business trip with The Wayne Foundation and The Wayne Enterprise. If everything went according to plan, then Uncle Vernon would be getting a nice big fat raise and bonus check before the Christmas Holidays! Aunt Petunia would finally be getting that diamond tennis bracelet and the pearl necklace and earrings set. Dudley would be getting all kinds of toys and games that he could get his little grubby greedy little hands on. Or he would just scream and throw a temper tantrum until his Mother caved.

Harry on the other hand, was smiling an ear to ear smile. Today, he was going on a trip to the United States with the Dursleys. Normally, Harry had to stay with their neighbor Mrs. Figg, a crazy old cat lover that lived alone. Her entire house smelt liked over cooked cabbage and Harry had to endure an entire day of listening to her babble on while looking at stack full of photo albums of all her cats that she ever owned. Harry knew that he should feel a bad that she unfortunately had gotten a bad case of the flu.

But this, this was wonderful! Harry was going on a family trip with the Dursleys to another country! Even though the Dursley's had forgotten that today was his birthday, but maybe when they arrive in **. . .** Gotham? Maybe his Aunt Petunia might get him a little something like she did with Dudley? That thought helped cheer Harry up a bit. This would be a good family vacation, especially since Harry finally had the opportunity to tag along.

"Hurry up with those bags boy!" Aunt Petunia called after Harry.

Harry sighed as he quickly gathered up both his and his cousin's bags. Dudley's suitcase was of course the biggest. Why in the world would Dudley pack so many hand held games was behind him. Especially since, Harry knew for a fact that his Aunt Petunia would be sightseeing and shopping, as Uncle Vernon buttered up Mr. Wane to get that promotion. Harry struggle with the bags to keep up with his family. All though it wouldn't have hurt if they had gotten the door for him. But of course as always, the Dursley's were treating Harry no different than back at home, if the angry glare from his Uncle at the Checkout Desk was any indication. Oh, man, some vacation this was turning out to be. 

* * *

**(Gotham's Shopping Center)**

The next day, just as Harry had thought, his Aunt Petunia was busy taking the boys out with her. Jotting down all the different sightseeing attractions, movies and taking a look at all the shops and restaurants. Apparently, Aunt Petunia was literally banking on the fact that Uncle Vernon was going to get that promotion and have the Wayne Foundation and the Wayne Enterprise sign the over rated contracts. Harry secretly hoped that Mr. Wayne wouldn't be fooled by his Uncle and see that contracts were over priced, just so Uncle Vernon could spend more on his wife and son.

"Mom! Can I have that?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia pointing to new video game and toy collection.

The video game and toy collection was about Gotham's Superhero, Batman. There was only one problem with Dudley getting those things that Harry saw. The toy collection was rated E10 and the video game was rated T. Meaning the toy collection was for kids ten and over and the video game was for teenagers or over. But knowing his Aunt Petunia like Harry did. Harry was betting that his Aunt would buy them for her little Diddy Dum.

"Of course sweetums," Aunt Petunia said and smiled at the cashier when she bought Dudley the video game and toy collection. Then she quickly shoved Harry out the door before the cashier even had the chance to ask if Harry wanted anything. 

* * *

**(The Restaurant)**

Later that night, as the Dursleys (plus Harry) had gotten ready for a night out on the town at a nice restaurant that Aunt Petunia had found earlier that day. The Dursleys's were planning on leaving their freak of a nephew in the hotel room, claiming that he had come down with something and just brought back the most cheapest kids' meal on the menu. But unfortunately, an employee from Housekeeping had caught sight of Harry and commented on how nice and polite he was. So, because of that, the Dursleys had no choice but bring _him_ along as well, but not before Uncle Vernon pulled Harry aside and told him that if any _funny_ business went on. Then Harry would be the cupboard under the stairs from now until he graduated high school.

The evening was going very well. Harry believe it or not was actually having a good time. He was doing his best to be on his best behavior, so that when his Aunt saw how good he was being. Maybe she would actually convince Uncle Vernon to let him come on the family dinners. Dudley of course pigged out as usual, even though he "somewhat" had gotten scolded by Aunt Petunia about his manners. Harry however, kept getting the dirty looks. He didn't know why, but he had the strangest feeling that his "family" didn't really like him. But he was still having a good time.

Harry was actually out of the house for the first time, instead of being at school or having to endure Mrs. Figg stories. Not only that but the food wasn't too bad as well. Harry actually had the chance to eat! And he didn't even have to cook! This was amazing! He so hoped and wished that he could join his family for all the family events. He didn't care if he had to keep getting the dirty looks from his Aunt and Uncle or even had to put up with Dudley constantly poking and jabbing him even if he did in front of his parents and they acted like nothing happened. Harry was still having a good time. No choirs, no cooking, no having to deal with his Aunt's shrieks of calling him freak! This was probably the best Birthday that Harry had ever had!

However, as the evening was wearing on and the Dursleys were ordering dessert for themselves and kept giving Harry the evil eye, as if daring him to ask if he could have some. Harry couldn't explain it. He just _sensed_ that something wasn't right. Like something bad was going to happen. He kept looking around, as if expecting to see something to jump out attack him. His Uncle was getting very frustrated and his Aunt was getting really annoyed and both were about to yell at Harry for acting unnatural in public no less. When it happened.

The front door to the restaurant blow off its hinges. Men, wearing all black and clown like masks came running in with guns pointing everywhere. A very scary man dressed in purple, with green hair, red lips and unnatural grin plastered across his face, waltz right in.

"Hahahahah. Good evening ladies and gentleman! I'm the Joker, the Clown Prince of Gotham. Just hand over all of your jewels and money and we will be right on our way." The Joker said and laughed that high pitch laugh of his.

It scared Harry and he tried to hide behind his Aunt. Only to be pushed in front of them. The Dursleys didn't care what happened to their freak of a nephew. Harry knew that something like this would happen, but it just really hurt that his family didn't love him enough that they would protect him. Wasn't family supposed to protect each other? The scary men in masks and black clothing came around with bags out and guns in hand. Waiting for everyone to put their money and jewels in the bags. They came around to the table where Harry and the Dursley's were, when it happened.

Harry didn't know what exactly happened. All he knew was that someone came crashing to the floor through the ceiling and landed on one of the tables gracefully. He looked and glared heavily at the Joker. The next thing Harry knew, he was thrown to the floor and hit his head. There were all kinds of shouts, screams, sounds, sirens and then there was darkness and silence. 

* * *

**(The Restaurant, Barbabra Gordon)**

Barbabra Gordon was a fierce, bright, smart, has a lot of ambition, and (being the Commissioner's Daughter or not) had proven herself to be an outstanding cop. Barbabra graduated in the top ten of her class, both in college and in the Police Academy. She had a major in Computer Science and a minor in Criminal Law and she was out to prove that she was there on her own accord despite who her father was. Barbabra was proud of her Dad and everything that he was doing to help make Gotham a better place to live in. And because of that ambition and drive, it influenced Barbabra to do the same. Try to bring peace to Gotham and help protect those that need protection against the villains that think they're above the law.

Unfortunately, there were some things that Barbabra down right hated about the job and this was one of them. Responding to a call for a robbery gone wrong, Barbabra and her partner arrived on scene, to see Batman take down the Joker and many of his henchmen. Many people would just let Batman do his thing, then come in at the last minute and take the credit, but Barbabra wasn't like that. She rushed in and helped Batman out as much as she could, with some of the thugs that tried to get way and the ones that tried to blind side Batman. When it was all said and done, the Joker and his henchmen were being escorted to prison.

Barbabra noticed that some people were injured and quickly went to see how bad they were. She quickly noticed a young boy about five or six, was laying on the floor, face down. The family near him, wasn't helping him at all, nor were they even checking on him and that just pissed Barbabra off. How could you see a child lie there and not check up on him? The family must have spotted Barbabra because they quickly started to pretend that they were doing something or were about to help the poor kid.

"We were just about to check on him when you showed up Officer," the woman said.

Barbabra knew this was a lie. She looked at the kid's clothes and noticed they were worn. The family probably thought that since the kid didn't have the up-to-date fashion and had rags that they didn't need to help the kid. Barbabra mentally sneered at the family. She dealt with people like that before. Rich snobs, whom think that because they have money will only talk to you if you have money. Clearly they were trying to make sure they looked good at being "Good Samaritans" or something when they saw that they were being watched. Barbra looked closely at the boy, and noticed that he had a head injury and was bleeding from it too.

"Nick! Call an ambulance! This kid needs the medics now!" Barbabra called to her partner. Now, she just had to keep the kid calm, while trying to stay calm herself, until they arrived. 

* * *

**(Gotham Hospital)**

When Barbabra arrived at the Hospital she didn't know what to expect. She knew it was going to be hard but she had to question the kid's family on what happened at the restaurant, so they could put together a solid case to put that derange clown behind bars for good. What Barbabra didn't expect was to find the kid's room completely empty except for the kid, the Doctor and the Nurse. No parents, no family members, not even a legal guardian was present.

"Doctor, how is he?" Barbabra asked.

The Doctor looked up at who called. From the look on his face, he was expecting someone else, but Barbabra couldn't really blame him though. He said something to the Nurse and walked out of the room to where Barbabra stood.

"Normally, I wouldn't be able to discuss anything involving a patient because of the Doctor's vow, but since no one has come to claim him. And we have no way of knowing who his parental guardians are until he is fully recovered. I will tell you what I can," the Doctor said. Barbabra nodded in agreement and completely understood the situation. Maybe if she had a name of whom the kid was, then she could start making some calls.

"He has a head injury. It looks like a concussion, and he will need stitches. We got the bleeding to stop. But that's not what concerns me. We noticed how thin he looked, and when we did some testing. The results show that he is about five or six years old, but looks to be about three or four. The other thing is his clothes were _way_ too baggy on him," the Doctor explained. He hated cases like this but it looks like there is either child abuse or neglect going on the child's home. Worst of all, no had come by to claim him or see if he was alright.

"You're thinking child abuse, Doctor?" Barbabra causally asked.

"From the looks of it, but what really disturbs me is, that no one. And mean _no one_ , has come to claim the poor boy or to see if he was alright. You may be looking at child abuse and abandonment." The Doctor explained to Barbabra. He was hoping that with all the commotion, that the boy's family was truly tied up at the Police Station and just hadn't had a chance to see what was going on with their son. But no one had came. No parents, no Aunts or Uncles, no Godparents, not even a Dean of Orphanage had came.

"I see," Barbabra said slowly. She hated cases like this, it just made her blood boil. How could someone abuse or abandon their child like that? "Do you know the kid's name?"

"No, we don't," the Doctor answered. "There was no I.D. on him and without a parent or parental guardian to come in and let us know who he is. We have no way of knowing his name. Until he wakes up and is able to tell us, he's John Doe."

"Thank you, Doctor," Barbabra said. She waited a bit and then she went to phone in a Head Quarters, letting them know that they might be dealing with child abandonment. 

* * *

**(Few Days Later)**

Barbabra was on her way to Gotham Hospital, they gotten a call that Barbabra's case of Young John Doe had woken up. Now, she'll be able to get to the bottom of this, and find out if they really were dealing with child abandonment or if the family was contacted. Barbabra had a feeling in her gut that it was the first and not at all the second. She parked her car and hoped that she was wrong, but being a rookie cop in Gotham, unfortunately, you tend to develop a sixth sense for something like this.

When Barbabra arrive at Young John Doe's room, her suspicions and gut feeling had been confirmed. The kid was awake but standing there at the side of his bed was a Social Worker. Barbabra knocked on the door to make her presence known, so as to not spook the kid.

"Hello, I'm Officer Barbabra Gordon. I'm sorry, but I do need to ask you a few questions, if you're up to it," Barbabra said as she approach.

"I'm Mrs. Kristin Smith. I've been assigned as Harry's Social Worker, until we can get in contact with his family," Kristin said shaking Barbabra's hand.

"Okay. So Harry," Barbabra address her attention to the young boy she brought in. "You're name's Harry right?" Harry nodded as if too afraid to say anything. "Can you tell me what happened? We are going to put the people who did this to you behind bars, so you don't have to worry about them ever hurting you again."

Harry's face fell and turned his eyes to the floor. "You don't have too. I'm a freak. Nobody would want me. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said so."

This took Barbabra by surprised. A freak? Uh, oh. Could he have been experiencing some meta-human talents? Barbabra knew about things like, listening and watching the news. Not to mention, had experienced a few unexplainable things herself. But to call your own nephew a freak and to tell him that no one would want him? That just ticked Barbabra off and then some.

"Harry, you're not a freak," Barbabra said. "Whatever, your Aunt and Uncle said to you, it isn't true. I don't know why they said that but I'm sure Mrs. Kristin could find you a nice family that would love you."

"R-really?" Harry asked surprised.

A family that would love him? Really? There's a family that wouldn't think that he's a freak? Harry had always wished that someone would take him away from the Dursleys. Now it looks like that wish would come true. Harry wasn't sure if he could trust Mrs. Kristin or not, but Officer Gordon said that she would find him a family that would love him.

"Yes, Harry really," Barbabra said with a slight smile.

Barbabra couldn't help it. The boy was so cute. She knew that once the doctors clear him that he would be placed in a Foster Home and that just didn't set well with her. Barbabra knew that sometimes the Foster Homes and Orphanages could be worst, if not almost exactly like Juvenile Detention for some of the young kids. But then Barbabra had gotten an idea. She had a job, working for the Police Department. They had Day Care for a lot of the cops that had kids and her Dad was around if she needed help on his days off.

"Hey Kristin? Would it be too much trouble if Harry stayed with me until you could find him a family?" Barbabra asked.

"Really? I could stay with you?" Harry hopefully asked. He didn't know why, but he felt _safe_ with Officer Barbabra. Maybe, she could be his new Mom? Or she could make sure that he was doing alright with his new family?

"Yeah, sure. We have a Day Care that you can play with other kids when I'm on duty. And my Dad could always help out on his days off. It will take a few days to get your room ready, but you can stay with me," Barbabra said.

Kristin actually smiled at this interaction. She might not have look very far after all for a family. It looks like Harry had found one already. Of course, Kristin still had to make sure that everything was up to par with his home conditions. Officer or not, Kristin had to take the wellbeing of any child in to consideration. So, she would be keeping an eye out just to make sure that everything in the Gordon's home was good and more importantly. That young Harry was being treated properly and being well taken care of. 

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was having some difficulties trying to get Harry in to Gotham and how to give him a new home. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter is coming up!


	3. The Best Birthday Ever

**Chapter Three: The Best Birthday**

* * *

 **(A Few Years Later)**

It had been a few years since Barbara Gordon had taken young Harry Potter in. As a matter of fact, Barbara and few friends and colleagues were getting ready to through Harry a Birthday Party! Barbara couldn't help but smile as she looked around her, _their_ apartment. Harry would be turning eight this year and Barbara has a special surprise for him. She would wait to give it to him and see the look on his face when he sees it!

"You look happy," Dick Grayson commented, while putting his and Bruce's gifts on the table.

"I am. Today's the day," Barbara stated, happily looking at the envelope in her hands.

"You really did, didn't you?" Bruce smiled, knowingly.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't help it. Harry's been such a huge part of my life, for the short time that he's been with me. It just **. . .** Seemed like the right thing to do," Barbara explained as best as she could. Even she couldn't believe that she did it, but every time Harry was around or called her Mom. It felt like they were truly a family.

"I know how you feel, Barbara. Dick's been the same way with me. Like a son," Bruce commented.

Dick couldn't help but blush a bit at that, he always did see Bruce like a second father or an Uncle. "You know, Barbara," Dick said getting everyone's attention. "You're gonna _have_ to tell him. About you're **. . .** Well **. . .** _Night_ job."

Barbara sighed. Dick was right. Since she was taking such a huge step in making Harry be a permanent part of her life. She would have to tell Harry about her night job. She wasn't sure on _how_ to tell him, but maybe Batgirl could lend some assistance in telling Harry. Who knows, maybe Batgirl would be getting a Robin too?

"You're right, Dick. I do need to tell him."

"Tell me what, Mom?"

* * *

 **(Gordon's Home, Harry's point of view)**

Harry was very excited that couldn't contain his enthusiasm at all. He kept on smiling, and was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet. For today's his birthday! Harry loved having his birthday with the Gordons. They actually threw him a Birthday Party! And he actually had gotten presents! Presents! Harry had never ever had gotten a present before, when he lived with the Dursleys. Only Dudley had ever gotten presents for his birthday, and had both _his_ parents remember when _his_ birthday was. But Harry was no longer living with the Dursleys. He was living with a very nice family.

Barbara and her father, Commissioner Jim Gordon, had taken a liking to Harry and Harry really took a liking to them. Especially, when he got to go to the Police Station after school and waited for his Mom to finish up on a case, or finish up some paper work she had too. Harry loved sitting at her desk and pretending to be cop solving a crime. Even Jim's longtime partner, Harvey Bullock, smiled a bit at Harry's interest in becoming a cop. Harry couldn't help it, he wanted to help people. But at the same time he wanted to see if he could figure out what really happened to his birth parents. Don't get Harry wrong, he loved the Gordons and truly felt like he's part of the family. But Harry just wanted to know, to give him the closure that he needed.

Harry was really hoping that since he had been with Gordons for a while now, that maybe, just maybe, Barbara might actually adopt him! Since he had been staying with Barbara, Harry had been calling her Mom. Harry just couldn't help it. He felt so _safe_ with Barbara. A trust that Harry never truly felt before when lived with Aunt and Uncle was there with the Gordons. He even felt it with Mr. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

It felt like they were a family. A dysfunctional family, (whatever that meant) as Jim (Granddad) would sometimes call it, but a family none the less. A family. That's what Harry wished more than anything else. He wanted a family and now it seemed the family he had always wanted, had somehow found him.

"You okay, Harry?" Jim asked seeing his grandson looking a little put out.

"I'm alright Granddad. It's just **. . .** " Harry stopped for a minute. How do you put in words, how you felt about wanting a family so badly and now you wish that it would be made official? "It's just that I wish Mom would adopt me so we really could be a family." Harry finished sadly.

"Hey now, none of that," Jim said kneeling down to Harry. "This is your day Harry. No crying allowed from the Birthday Boy. And you never know. Maybe your Mom might have a special surprise for you."

Harry looked up and saw his Granddad had a mischievous smile. That was a smile he always gave when he knew something and it was usually a good something. A special surprise? What could Mom had gotten him that could be a special surprise?

"I see those wheels turning Harry," Jim smiled.

Harry squinted his eyes at his Granddad. "You know something. Don't you?"

"Harry, I'm the Commissioner of the Gotham Police Department and the father of quite possibly a soon to be Detective. Of course I know something, but you're going to have to wait and see." Jim smiled at his Grandson.

Harry was racking his brain for what the special surprise could possibly be, but Jim knew that Harry would never figure it out before the party. It was a big step for him and his daughter, but ever since Harry came in to their lives a few years ago. Harry has been a big part of the family. Jim believes that Harry was the missing piece that Barbara needed in her life.

They got home and Harry went to put his present that his Granddad had gotten him on the table when he heard his Mom talking. "You're right Dick. I do need to tell him."

Huh? Tell him something? What was that about? Did Mrs. Smith find him a family? Harry secretly hoped not. He much liked the family he was with right now. Or did the Gordons managed to adopt him after all? Or maybe Harry was doing so well in school that he could be skipping a grade? Then again, Granddad had been thinking about and had been talking to several different people (the Mayor included) about a Junior Division for youngerest like Harry, to know on how to become a cop. Maybe they were going to tell Harry that he was the first one to tryout?

"Tell me what Mom?" Harry found himself asking. Harry noticed an envelope in his Mom's hand. What was that about?

"Oh, Harry. I didn't hear you come in," Barbara said whirling around at the sound of her son's voice.

"What's that Mom?" Harry asked pointing to the envelope. Barbara didn't even realized that she still had the envelope in her hands.

"You'll be able to find out when we open presents, Harry. Right now, I do believe it's time for food, cake and ice-cream." Barbara said mysteriously.

* * *

 **(The Party)**

Harry couldn't help it. He had to know what was in that envelope. Was it adoption papers? Did Barbara wanted to adopt him? Did Mrs. Smith find him a nice family and Barbara was going to visit him often to make sure he stayed out of trouble? A few more of Harry's friends from school came a bit late, giving Harry the perfect opportunity.

Harry grabbed one the presents his friend from school had gotten him and put it on the table right on top the envelope. Harry pretended not realize that the present wouldn't be able to go there and as soon as his Mom said to put it on top. Harry quickly grabbed the present and the envelope underneath it. Harry put the present on top but quickly put the envelope under his shirt. Making an excuse to go to the Kitchen, Harry quickly looked at the envelope.

It had their address on it and the address to the Gotham Court House. Harry tried to see what might be in it, by putting up to the light, but couldn't quite make out what was in it. He could see papers but that was all. Quickly putting it back underneath his shirt and going back to the table that had all the presents. Harry quickly put the envelope back on the table.

"Harry! You get to open your presents after the cake and ice-cream. Come on, now!" His Mom, Barbara said.

"Coming Mom!" Harry said not realizing that he put the envelope on the other side of the table, but Barbara had notice. She shook her head fondly. It looks like Batgirl would be getting a Robin after all.

* * *

 **(Later that Night)**

Harry sat on the roof top of the apartment complex, gazing upon the stars smiling an ear to ear smile. His wish had finally came true. Harry was now a Gordon. Harrison James Gordon Potter. Harry loved it and he still couldn't believe it. He half expected to wake up at any minute, be in his cupboard under the stairs and have to listen to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rant on and on about the nice things they would be showering Dudley and themselves with for the Holidays. But it never happened. Harry never woke up in his cupboard, at the sound of his Aunt's shrieks. Instead it was the sound of his Mom, Barbara Gordon, making dinner for them before she had to head on out for her night job. Harry didn't mind it. He knew his Mom was working hard to make sure not only the streets were safe but for them to have a roof over their head.

Harry stood up from the place he sat at and was about to head in, when he heard something. He stopped and listen again. Nothing. Must have been a stray cat or something. Continuing on his way to the rooftop door, Harry heard it again. Someone had knocked something over, like a rock or tin can. Someone was definitely up here as well, but the question was, who?

There weren't that many kids in the apartment complex they lived in and the ones that were, very few of them were Harry's age. In fact they be about Middle to High School age range and none of them would up here this late. Gotham was known for its burglars but they wouldn't be so bold as to try to rob a place where a cop lived.

Then whom could it be? Batman? Robin? Nightwing? Batgirl, maybe? Harry had seen her around here a couple of times, but he thought that she was checking up on his Mom. Mom did helped them out when she could, depenting on the case.

Grabbing his mini flashlight his Mom gave him a few years ago, and picking up a rock. Harry knew that a rock wouldn't do well against a robber but he could use it as a distraction. Harry crept towards where the sound came from. Holding up his flashlight in one hand and a rock in the other, Harry hid behind on the chimenys. He carefully peaked around the chimeny. Nothing. No one was there. Then what was it that he heard?

Harry knew that even though it was late and he should have been in bad a few hours ago, that he wasn't hearing things. Being careful, Harry stepped around the chimney and looked around. There was the tin can, someone deffinetely had kicked it. Okay than, that brought another question. Who was up here then? Harry didn't see anyone else up here and he deffinetely didn't hear anyone come up here either.

Scanning the area with his flashlight, Harry caught something with his eye. Causely he stepped toward what had caught his eye. It looks like someone else was up here as well. Harry was going through so many different senarios. Another attendent and he just didn't hear them? High schooler coming up before the "Back to School" Sales? Harry didn't think it could have been a burglar but better safe then sorry.

As Harry slowly crept to the thing that had caught his eye, he realized it was a person. So, either someone was trying to rob the place and Harry had caught them? Meaning they would either run for it, or Harry will be using his rock and using his fast running skills. Or it could be one the kids just coming up for some fresh air and Harry just didn't hear them because of his daydreaming. When the person in question came in to view, Harry nearly dropped his flashlight.

"Harry Gordon?"

"Batgirl?"


End file.
